Antimatter
by Dissonencia
Summary: Rukia wanted a normal internship in a research facility but it was more than what it seemed to be.


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach. I make no profit.

_Warning: M_

_Chapter Word Count:931_

**Antimatter**

_Prologue_

…**o0o…o0o…o0o…**

They say _light_ is an electromagnetic radiation that is observable to the naked eye. Normal people gaze into the sky and see it as it is, a simple and _given_ illumination during their daily activities, then walk away. To Kurosaki Ichigo, it's not just the theoretical radiation, things are clearer, _High-definition_ and it hurt the highly sensitive, micro-nerves in his retina. It is an unavoidable disadvantage of being… _above_ human.

…but on second thought, it could also be considered _below_ human.

Luckily for Ichigo, the simple activity of going outside and have his eyes burned to crisp ended three months ago.

Ichigo _was_ a soldier. Not the bulky, hardcore G.I. kind nor the lanky and inexperienced type but he's certainly above _stellar_. That was seventeen months ago, now he's a _super_ soldier.

His family found out the hard way that anything could happen. His family thought he valiantly died on duty. They gave him full honors. An Obituary meant for heroes. All the while he was just being...

_Enhanced_.

What is easier? Cybernetic Organism or _evolution_ that is programmed, based on technological devices that rely on mechanical capacity that bore the risk of malfunction. Artificial Intelligence is not always friendly, especially if combined with human tendencies. Or evolution that rely on _instinct_, has an intense survival need. _Animalistic_. Raw and dangerously geared towards self-preservation. Evolution that protects, evolve and preserves itself but felt much like a double-edged sword.

Genetics and Mutation.

Fuck bedtime stories. Fuck fiction. Fuck full moon. Myths? What _fucking_ myths? They are werewolves built by Science.

…

…

…

**.….o0o…..**

"_Internship?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Huuh? Why would you apply for an internship in your brother's research laboratory? Can't you just waltz inside and say, 'yo, he's my brother' and use that signature Kuchiki glare?"_

"_Of course not, Kaien-dono!"_

"_What if–wait, you didn't tell him?"_

"_No. I mean, not yet."_

"_So Kuchiki, is breaking rule is your thing now? I thought you're an obedient princess."_

"_I am no princess, Kaien-dono. And I just…It's just that Nii-sama is too busy. I…I would probably mention it in passing."_

"_Would I get into trouble?"_

"_I'm sorry I can't promise that but I'll take the blame."_

"_No, I mean would I get into trouble if I cross a Kuchiki and didn't do her request?" _

"_It is not a request; I'm just asking if I could-"_

"_-which is the same thing, you idiot. All right, you're in. Like I'll dare cross a Kuchiki."_

…**0…**

_What is the ultimate purpose of existence?_

Rukia had written notes in her small journal. She stared at the white board and the smudged red ink that bore the question. Today's question was particularly tricky and really, it doesn't have precise answers.

Did Ukitake-san like being cryptic?

"_Well, you're in an environment where everyone likes nerdy stuff so don't complain about these questions. They are supposed to be brain drivers for deep-thinking. And how else are you going to keep innovating things without thinking about why you are doing it?_

That's what Kaien-dono said.

Oh, so maybe that's it! Existence and Innovation! _Innovation… Existence… Evolution_?

But then, it didn't really sound right… But it made sense, since she's an intern in a research facility, evolution will definitely make sense. Rukia opened her small journal and jotted 'evolution' in it. Tomorrow, she'll have something to answer Ukitake-san.

It's late. It's almost 2 am.

She supposed she's too early for work tomorrow.

Rukia tapped her pen relentlessly. Her driver was supposed to be here at 12 am. Where was he?

Rukia is an intern in her brother's research facility. Though it wasn't entirely his, there were major stockholders she didn't know about and they reside in another country. This research facility focuses on life improvement through scientific methods. This is a leading facility and with its employee population, she wouldn't get caught working for her brother unless he demand a list of interns and specifically look in the Review and Enhancement department.

She looked at the digital clock beside her desk and saw how the red numbers glared at her. It's 2 am.

Rukia took her belongings and decided to wait outside the building.

Normally, people follow the standard time for office hours except people like her who don't really have family or friends or reason to hurriedly get out of the office early.

She stepped out of the building and into the curved driveway. It's too cold and she's sure the early morning draft will give her a cold tomorrow. Security cameras beeping and wheeling. She could see dimly lit hallways because of the solid and thick glass wall of the building. For a moment, she vaguely wondered if there are people still working at this hour. Rukia didn't have much time to explore the entire building as she was always busy in her own department. She barely glanced at the building directory on her first day and had not since.

It was rumored that there is a large room concealed by the massive garden trees. They say that this is where they keep and store failed test subject for incineration. And at this hour, it's rare to see moving lights in that distant part of the garden. _Ooh_.

She should check. But then she remembered those cliché movies where the protagonist likes to explore and ended up in trouble.

Rukia remained in her spot and tightened her coat just as when a pair of headlights entered the driveway.

This place might have its secrets and she wanted no part in it. And then she realized how the whole idea sounded ridiculous.

…**o0O0o…**

_To be continued_

**Author's Note**

I thought of this after I read the latest chapter and I saw that dashing Ichigo is dashing. But I ditched the Arabian headscarf and went with another theme. Of course, there's Kubo being Kubo because only two things happened in 16 pages. I still somewhat like it. *shrugs* _Oh_, fashion wars and large panels. But I ain't mad that it's for Ichigo's panels because he's _The Hero_.

With regards to the theme:

I'm going back to college for my second bachelor's degree, this time in Physics. I'm so excited! I really should have acknowledged my love for science back in high school before I entered college. I should have taken Physics then subsequently, Astrophysics. It was because I faced the same issue teens do after HS grad, _what the hell am I going to do with my life?_ that I went for the easiest decision. I wished I realized earlier what I really wanted but! I never regretted my profession –I'm licensed, I feel lucky. Why should I?

When I was a kid, I played Play-doh a lot. Made little planets then stick them in random areas and pretend my room is the whole universe. Then I started having questions, does the Universe have boundaries like my room? From simple questions like 'why is it so dark and massive?' it progressed to 'Oh! The Big Bang proposed _how_, awesome! So _why_ did it happened? _What's_ exactly there _before_ Planck Epoch?' It sounded quite philosophical but really, I want scientific answers.

Darn it, I want my science porn! And that's why; this fic is highly influenced by my love for it.

I don't normally bring canon dead characters to my fics since I might eventually end up killing them.

Why werewolves? Because I think they're the most…hormonal and um…_terrifyingly_ raw. Oh you know, sweat and blood. Testosterone, adrenaline and animal hunger mixed together. Uh-huh, I like my myths too.

I'll do a linear approach for this story.

Thanks for reading!

…

…

…

**Love me or Hate me?**

**Dissonencia.**


End file.
